


Pull the Blackout Curtains Down

by ImmortalTadashi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Dreams are a big factor here, M/M, Maybe some smut eventually, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wandering Spirit!Tadashi, angst ahoy, eventual hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalTadashi/pseuds/ImmortalTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah yes, this is my fist fic to the Hidashi and BH6 fandom on Ao3. Criticism and reviews are welcome, so long as its done in a pleasant manner. Also, if you notice something spelled or grammatically incorrect, please let me know, I had to beta this myself!</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not claim ownership f any characters, scenes, or anything else that has already been copyrighted by Disney and Marvel. The title and chapter are also lyrics from Immortals by Fall Out Boy. All I own is the story. Thanks and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pull the Blackout Curtains Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, this is my fist fic to the Hidashi and BH6 fandom on Ao3. Criticism and reviews are welcome, so long as its done in a pleasant manner. Also, if you notice something spelled or grammatically incorrect, please let me know, I had to beta this myself!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not claim ownership f any characters, scenes, or anything else that has already been copyrighted by Disney and Marvel. The title and chapter are also lyrics from Immortals by Fall Out Boy. All I own is the story. Thanks and enjoy!

No no no no... That face. That damn face that tortured his thoughts by day and haunted his dreams by night. Hiro awoke with a start. Although he knew that it was just a dream, it fled from his mind as he processed more and more of what happened. However, it still had the power to upset the raven haired boy greatly. A light sniffle escaped as Hiro fumbled in his covers, almost crying out as he rolled off in a tangle of sheets and blankets.

"Ugh," he groaned, being wedged tightly between his desk and bedside. After looking up at the recently repaired shelf in the low light cast from a small battle bot nightlight, Hiro decided it was not a good idea to reach for the ledge. He remembered what happened last time. A shudder passed through him in thinking where the last bot had landed.

Instead, the younger Hamada wiggled back and forth, trying to squirm out of the tight space. He eventually managed to wriggle out far enough to untangle his topmost limbs, and use them to pull the rest of his torso out of confinement. By the time he managed to get out, the sniffing had become much worse.

"...Dashi" Hiro sighed, pulling his blue comforter and sheets from his skinny legs. He stood slowly. When he looked over to the divider, he swore that there was his older brother's silhouette, sitting on the bed. The second Hiro blinked however, the figure was gone. Just as easy as it was to blink was it easy for tears to start streaming down Hiro's face.

"Tadashi why did you have to be such an idiot and run in..." he ranted through his tears, "And leave me alone?" There was a noticeable crack in his voice at the last word. Getting to his feet, the younger Hamada gathered his blankets and set them on his bed. He shuffled towards the divider, pushing it to the side and going to the bed.

As OCD as his older brother was, even now there was a lack of wrinkles through the bedding. Hiro sighed as he dried his tears. Once his eyes were clear, he was sinking down softly and pressing his nose to the blanket. It still held a faint scent of Tadashi. He blinked rapidly, trying not to let the salty liquid spill over his lids again.

"I-I miss you so m-much, Tadashi..." The name was starting to feel foreign on his tongue with no one to answer back with. It was seldom he said it anyways, to be entirely honest. It just hurt too much.

Hiro tilted his head up, toffee irised eyes resting on the beloved SFIT baseball hat, it sitting in the perfect middle. With a shaking hand, the genius reached for it, almost recoiling as he grabbed the brim. He pulled it close with little hesitation. Once he had it grasped tightly in his shaking hands, the younger Hamada kept it close to his chest; close to his heart.

That was all it took.

Less than two seconds later, Hiro was bawling like a baby into the comforter, trying to hang on to the faded scent of his beloved Tadashi. He shifted to his side, tightening his lanky body into a smaller ball.

The dream that had awakened him in the first place came back in fragments. A flicker of flames, the sound of the elder Hamada's voice, the nerdy smile and mouthing to his creation's words. Upon squeezing his eyes shut tighter, the collection got worse and worse. Eventually, everything fell back into place as Hiro sobbed into himself and the hat.

 _Hiro stood transfixed, his arm tingling from the hairs and topmost layer of skin being ripped off with a strip of duct tape by his devious brother, Tadashi. In front of the younger teen, stood a large marshmallow looking robot. The white thing at inflated upon the smaller boy's screech of pain and protest to his brother._  
It was saying something with Tadashi explaining and mouthing to the word 'ow', but all Hiro could see was the flames creeping up from behind Baymax, the robotic nurse's name. They licked and covered everything, metal creations turning to puddles, the papers reducing to ash. And yet, he couldn't move nor scream, only watch and listen as the building creaked and collapsed in on his older brother as it burned.  
The horrifying part was seeing Tadashi keep his renowned smile through it all, until Hiro could no longer distinguish him from the flames and debris falling around them.

He shattered. Every sniffle and gasp for breath shredded Tadashi's heart into smaller pieces. Oh, how he longed to grab onto his fragile brother, to pull him in his lap and promise all would be fine.

But now.

Now he could only watch as his baby Hiro broke in the dead of night.  
The older Hamada's transparency still startled him, especially if he tried to ruffle that kitten soft explosion of black tufts or pull tightly against his slim wrist to keep him from leaving each day to bot fight, a habit Hiro had falled back on despite being a superhero crime fighter.

The younger teen just went straight through, as though Tadashi was no longer there. After all, to the smaller boy, he wasn't. He was just another body buried at the San Fransokyo cemetery now. His nii-san didn't live there any longer.

No matter though. Even if Hiro couldn't see or hear him, the elder Hamada would stay by his side watching, waiting, protecting him.

He sat down gingerly next to the young genius, the bed not wrinkling nor bowing under his weight. Tadashi sighed softly, and rubbed his back, right between the shoulder blades where his otouto loved. A warm smile etched over Tadashi's face, watching as the boy calmed.

Eventually, Hiro ran out of tears to cry, leaving him with sniffles and hiccups from the miniature breakdown. He felt a light whisp of breeze up his spine, right to his favorite place when his brother used to rub his back when they were younger. It was gone the moment it came, but left Hiro somewhat calmer than he had been before.

Once he calmed down a tad more, the younger teen slipped his eyes shut, focusing onto the good times he and his brother had spent. The gangly teen fell into a soft slumber, curled around the beloved baseball cap.

It was when he blinked his eyes open then quickly back closed did things get a little weird. 'Okay, a lot weird.' The younger Hamada thought. For one, he could actually feel the pressure of a hand on his back, and for two, there was a set of breathing that didn't match his own.

Tadashi watched his brother's breathing even out, closing his eyes and letting out a soft hum. When he opened them again, he was shocked a bit to see that he wasn't about to go through Hiro.

"H-Hiro?" He asked tenderly, and was pleasantly shocked to see the boy stiffen at the sound of his name. Since it didn't seem like he would react further, Tadashi just continued to rub his back soothingly.

This continued for a while, until he heard a muffled "You aren't real." from his little brother. It stung hearing that.

"Look at me, please otouto.." The taller male spoke softly, as not to startle the smaller boy further.

Hiro snuck a glance back, despite his better judgment. His crow's nest of hair swished softly as he craned his neck to lock eyes with the owner of the voice. What he saw was unbelievable.

"T-Tadashi?" He whimpered. There he was, hand on his back, smiling that ever shining smile.

Tears pricked at Hiro's eyes and threatened to spill over. His body tensed further, and in an instant the younger Hamada was in the elder's lap sobbing hysterically. Fingers fumbled against the blazer that his passed brother wore the night of the fire, trying to get a grip against the fabric. He trembled, burying his nose and face in the point where Tadashi's neck met shoulders.

"Wh-why did you r-un i-in?" Hiro hiccuped, looking up at the person in question with watery coffee eyes. Tadashi only looked down guiltily, lacing his fingers through his little brother's black fluff of hair. It was still as soft as he remembered.

"Impulse," he claimed, though Hiro gave him a sad, questioning look. The younger of the two felt his nii-san tighten his grip, and a chin hook over his head. A big warm hand brushed away the tears dribbling down the young teen's face.

Tadashi sighed. "I know it was stupid, and I'm sorry. I'm just glad I can be here with you now." The problem is, the older Hamada didn't know how long 'now' was. It seemed as though he was only visible and alive to his brother when he slept.

"Don't leave me again, nii-san," he heard the young teen half murmur half beg from the crook of his neck. Tadashi chuckled, causing Hiro to feel the vibrations from his chest through his skinny body.

"I'll never leave you, otouto. I'm here, Tadashi is here." In hearing those words, the dark haired male felt his fears be eased. It was something Baymax always said, although Hiro hadn't quite believed him, it(he wasn't sure with gender even though Baymax sounded male).

"Tadashi? Are you always watching over me?" He asked, sounding small and vulnerable.

"As often as I can, bonehead." It was Hiro's turn to laugh.

He knew that many people believed that the dead watched over those they left behind, but never actually found truth in it himself. At least now there was some confirmation. He knew that Tadashi was dead, and no matter how real he felt, it just seemed like a dream.

Eventually, the younger boy drifted back into sleep, lulled by the warmth and steady heartbeat of his brother.

"I love you, Hiro... More than a brother should." Tadashi had whispered only after he saw the once color and life of his skin fading back to a shimmering transparency. His time was up with his otouto. The shorter haired male closed his eyes slowly, relishing once more in the weight against his torso. When he opened his cocoa eyes once more, the weight was gone and Hiro was laying back the way he'd fell asleep, curled into himself with the hat tucked firmly to his chest, near his heart.

Tadashi gave a last look to his brother, stood up before bending down, and pressed his lips to the black lion's mane of hair. He found the pleasant surprise when the tufts moved. With that, Tadashi got up and left for a while, traversing through the walls and floors, going on a walk through the dawn in San Fransokyo.

Hiro awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and high in the sky. Though he swore he'd gone back to his bed, here he was, stiffly curled in Tadashi's bed with his hat in hand. As he got up, he made sure to smooth the soft blanket down and free it of wrinkles. A sad smile lighted his face.

His second dream, after the nightmare, was so bittersweet, yet so real. He could still feel his nii-san's hand massaging circled in between his shoulder blades and holding him close.

Hiro showered and got dressed slowly, reminiscing in the lovely dream among the multitude of nightmares he'd recently experienced.

As he was getting ready to go downstairs and to school, he felt a sudden tug at his heart and he called behind him, "Bye Tadashi, I'll be home later tonight," as though his brother still was there.

There was a little gust of air that crept up his neck, leaving him hearing whispers too small to make anything of.

" _I'll be here when you return, lil bro_ ," Tadashi called back happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be certain how often I can update this. I'm reall busy, and writing is occasionally just a no go, but I'm halfway done with the second chapter. Thanks!~


End file.
